herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gene Belcher
Gene Belcher is the middle child of Bob and Linda Belcher from Bob's Burgers. He is the only boy out of the three siblings. Gene is an aspiring keyboardist and a prankster. He maintains very close relationships with both of his parents and two sisters, Tina and Louise Belcher. Gene, along with Tina, is usually a pawn in schemes set up by Louise. He attends Wagstaff School with his siblings. He was voiced by Eugene Mirman. Personality Gene enjoys pestering everyone around him by using sound effects with either his Casio SK-5 keyboard or his megaphone. He frequently records fart sounds and uses them as sound effects and additions to his music. After eating lobster at Lobster Fest it is revealed that he is allergic to shell fish like his father, Bob. According to Linda, Gene takes after Bob more than he does her. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, he begins to dress and act like Bob when he accepts that he is destined to look like him when he gets older. Gene has a passion for flamboyant performance art and loves to tell jokes. He took the opportunity to act as a musician in the episode Burger War and performed at Jimmy Pesto's restaurant. In Mutiny on the Windbreaker, he develops a confused feeling for a manatee puppet. In the episode, It Snakes a Village, Gene's phobia of snakes is revealed. He translates this phobia into a brief song about the fact that he does not like snakes due to their lack of arms and legs. Hobbies Gene is not particularly athletic but does play baseball in The Unnatural .Gene becomes cheer captain in Gene it On and his team competes in the regional competition. Gene enters a table-scaping competition (because it was the only non-atheletic after-school activity) in Boyz4Now and makes it to the regional competition. Although he makes it to the final round, he does not win because he fails to prepare a second table scaping display. Gene's love of fashion is highlighted in several episodes. In A River Runs Through Bob, he refuses to throw away Tina's sash because it is satin. In Tina Tailor Soldier Spy, he digs through trash to create his own fashion line. In Slumber Party, he joins the fashion show. In The Homone-iums, he asks about working in a female shoe store. Gene also loves food and generally inquires about eating in many episodes. Biography In The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene, he dates an annoying girl named Courtney but is conflicted when he finds out that her dad also writes jingles and could help him land his career. He writes a jingle demo for her birthday party and, after seething with frustration, Gene angrily demands Courtney to "just stop breathing". As a result, Courtney faints and is hospitalized due to her congenital heart condition. He later discovers that Courtney's father ripped him off in a silent muffler commercial. In The Gene and Courtney Show, Gene and Courtney find they have a great chemestry when they make fun of Ms. Labonz's morning anouncments. The two are chosen to do jingles for the morning announcements. They find out they like each other and briefly get together again, only to break up when their realationship interferes with their show. For the final day of their trial, Gene writes a beautiful jingle about their love. Gene denies that it was about him and Courtney. They share a Valentines day kiss. Relationships In "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene", he dates an annoying girl named Courtney but is conflicted when he finds out that her dad also writes jingles and could help him land his career. He writes a jingle demo for her birthday party and, after seething with frustration, Gene angrily demands Courtney to "just stop breathing". As a result, Courtney faints and is hospitalized due to her congenital heart condition. He later discovers that Doug has used one of his jingles in a silent muffler commercial. Gene and Courtney partly mend their relationship in Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl when they agree to collaborate on a joint play. Once on stage, they kiss, even though it is not part of the show. In "The Gene and Courtney Show", Gene and Courtney find they have a great chemistry when they make fun of Ms. LaBonz's morning announcements. The two are chosen to do jingles for the morning announcements. They find out they like each other and briefly get together again, only to break up when their relationship interferes with their show. For the final day of their trial, Gene writes a beautiful jingle about their love. Gene denies that it was about him and Courtney. They share a Valentines day kiss. Appearance Standing 5'0", Gene has black hair and tan skin like the rest of the family. He is a little chubby. In The Gene and Courtney Show, he is revealed to have brown eyes. He wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and red All-Star Converse sneakers. When promoting the restaurant, he often wears a burger costume. In the episode "Beefsquatch", he wore a Sasquatch mask with the burger costume. In earlier episodes, Gene claims to peeing in his burger suit and follows this by saying "Wouldn't you want to buy burgers from a guy who smells like pee?" Gene also has very frequently been seen in his underwear. His nightwear consists of a light green long-sleeved top, with light green shorts, and occasionally slippers. From "Slumber Party", onwards they consist of a white top with sky blue sleeves, and sky blue shorts. In "Synchronized Swimming", he wears a girls swimsuit. In "The Kids Rob a Train, he wears overalls and a red bandana. In "Tina Tailor Soldier Spy", he wears a purple shirt that says Jessica, one boot, and 2002 plastic glasses. He is generally perceived as overweight. According to Gene, it was an ice-cream sandwich that initiated his weight gain. Gallery Images Bob's Burgers Couch Gag.png Family-guy-bobs-burgers-20055326-1280x0.jpeg S01e01 94.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Dimwits Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Loyal